callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Russian Civil War
The Second Russian Civil War is a conflict set in 2011. It featured combat in most of Russia and in the Middle East. Most of the war saw Russian Loyalists pitted aganist Ultranationalist Rebels lead by Imran Zakhaev. The Loyalists were assisted by British SAS and American Forces, but ultimately lost the war. Price's Flashback; The Assassination Attempt of Imran Zakhaev 1996 In 1996, the British government authorized its first assassination order since the Second World War on Imran Zakhaev, a Russian arms dealer who would soon be purchasing spent fuel rods salvaged from the ruined Chernobyl Nuclear Powerplant. The mission was to be carried out by Alpha Team, a two-man SAS sniper team comprising of Captain MacMillan, as sniper team leader, and Lieutenant Price, as the shooter. The team's first objective was to sneak into the abandoned city of Prypiat, Ukraine and set up a sniping position in the Hotel Polyssia. After moving through Ultranationalists patrols undetected, the two snipers completed their first objective and moved on to their second: assassinate Imran Zakhaev. A M82A1 SASR was airlifted to their position prior to the mission and would be the weapon used to take out Zakhaev. About three days later, Zakhaev arrived at the arms deal, half a mile away from the two snipers. Price managed to shoot Zakhaev, and although the shot didn't kill him, it severed his left arm. MacMillan claimed that shock and blood loss "will do the rest". Shortly after, the sniper team is compromised and after shooting down a rebel Mi-28, they escaped the building and proceeded to Extraction Point Four - the amusement park. On the way, another Mi-28 appeared and it too was shot down; however, the chopper went down "hot", and when it crashed, shrapnel wounded Captain MacMillan. Price carried him to the extraction point near the ferris wheel with Ultranationalists hot on their trail. After a fierce standoff, the two snipers managed to hold back waves of Ultranationalists long enough until the extraction team of US Marines arrived in a CH-46 Sea Knight and safely evacuated both snipers. Early Conflict Day 1, 2011 Before the war, United Kingdom SAS is briefed on 2 situations. First: A second civil war has opened itself in Russia; Russian Government Loyalist against Ultranationalist rebels and with 15,000 nuclear devices on the line. Second: Khaled Al-Asad, the second most powerful man in the Middle East is acting strangely and is said to "have the minerals to be a top dog down there." The bad news is that they have recruited a new member by the name of "Soap" MacTavish. After completing training, Soap proceeds to meet his new commanding officer and his right hand man, Captain Price and Gaz. Captain Price informed the team that there was an operation on board a cargo ship at 02:00 am. At the briefing, they were told that this operation's info came from the informant in Russia. Then SAS entered the ship; Estonian registration number 52775. They found the package: a nuclear device with Arabic writing on it. Big Bird, a CH-46 Sea Knight and the team's extraction helicopter, informed the team that MIG-29's were on its way to the ship. Soap grabs the manifest documents of the device just as the MIG-29's fire upon the ship leaving it to sink. The SAS team escape the ship, Soap barely making it on to Big Bird at the last second and saved from falling off the loading ramp by Captain Price. The Coup 'Day 1, 2011 ' At the same time, Khaled Al-Asad with the support of Ultranationalist party leader, Imran Zakhaev launches a bloody coup d'etat in the Middle East against President Yasir Al-Fulani. In the capital city, non-sympathetic civilians to Khaled's cause are slaughtered by Khaled's forces. President Al-Fulani is then taken by an OpFor member and Imran Zakhaev's son, Victor Zakhaev to a courtyard where on international televison, the president is executed by Khaled. Invasion of the Middle East and Rescue of an Informant Day 2-3, 2011 The British SAS, after learning of the execution of Al-Fulani, discovers that Codename: Nikolai, an informant within the Ultranationalist party, has been compromised and will be executed. Captain Price's SAS team was deployed to Russia, and with the help of a Russian Loyalist unit, they managed to locate and extract the informant, but they are shot down, and after running for some time, an AC-130 gunship arrived to provide cover until the team reached their extraction point. The United States, hearing of the execution, instigates a police action and orders its forces in the Middle East to intervene quickly. A large-scale beachhead landing is ordered in an unnamed city where Al-Asad is reported to be located. US Marines in UH-60 Black Hawks began a large-scale airborne landing, spearheaded by United States 1st Marines Force Reconnaissance Company. After determing Al-Asad was not located anywhere in the city, the Marines pushed on to the capital city. Later that day, while on approach to the city, an M1A1 Abrams, callsign War Pig, is disabled and stranded in a bog. 1st Force Recon is sent to assist them, and after a night of repairs, War Pig is ready to go. Force Recon is then sent to help War Pig get back onto the main highway. Afterwards, they are sent off to one last fateful mission... The Nuclear Explosion Day 3, 2011 The task force discovered that Al-Asad is in the capital city. Their massive force is sent there to capture him; they also found from SAS intel that Al-Asad has a Russian nuclear warhead and have sent NEST teams to defuse the nuke, but did not know where the nuke is. As Bachelor Two-Seven and several elements of USMC and M1 Abrams tanks storm the city. Lieutenant Vasquez's squad is assigned to rescue a USMC squad pinned down in a construction zone. Lieutenant Vasquez and his squad successfully relieve the pinned squad. Command later informs all US forces within the city that the nuclear device has been found in the presidential palace. Seal Team 6 and NEST teams were already attempting to disarm the bomb. Command orders all US forces within the perimeter of the capital to make a full retreat to a safe distance from the city. As Vasquez and his squad load up and proceed to evacuate on a CH-46 Sea Knight, Callsign: Deadly, an AH-1 Cobra, is shot down. The pilot, Captain Pelayo, survived the crash but was heavily injured, and her copilot died on impact. Lieutenant Vasquez gets permission to rescue the pilot, although he is warned he won't be at a safe distance in the event of a nuclear explosion. Sgt. Jackson rescues Pelayo and the squad retreats back to the Sea-Knight. They are, however, unable to reach a safe distance as the nuclear warhead detonates, destroying a majority of the USMC forces, including Vasquez's squad. Sergeant Paul Jackson managed to survive, although heavily injured, for a short time, but later succumbs to his injuries. An estimated 30,000 US personnel were lost in the explosion. The casualties of the US forces in the explosion would later be the motive for General Shepherd to turn rogue and plot a conspiracy that would ultimately result in the war between Russia and America. Assault in Azerbaijan Day 4, 2011 British SAS believed that before the explosion, Al-Asad had escaped to his safehouse that was located in an Azerbaijan village, which would keep him safe from the US troops. Captain Price and his team are sent there, and they meet a Russian Loyalist trooper that informs them that Ultranationalist troops are protecting him. They encounter heavy resistance but are helped by a Loyalist Mi-28 Havoc, callsign "Mosin 2-5". After finding him, they interrogate him, but he will not talk. When Price answered a phone call from Al-Asad's phone, he shoots Al-Asad dead in pointblank range. 8 hours later, they hold back against Ultranationalist trying to take back Al-Asad, after destroying 4 tanks and 8 Mi-8 Hips, they are evacuated by Marines that managed to escape the explosion. They managed to escape death. Battle in the Altay Mountains Day 5-6, 2011 After the Azerbaijan operation, SAS, USMC, and Loyalist managed to find the son of Imran, Victor. He came to a checkpoint when he is ambushed by them. He escaped towards a city, then to a five story building where he made his last stand. He didn't want to betray his father, so he killed himself by shooting at his own head at point blank range. Imran, shocked at the death of his son, sent out an ultimatum to destroy US's East Coast with ICBM's if US and Britain do not leave Russia. After infiltrating Russia, SAS found out that one of the Marines, SSgt. Griggs is lost and has activated his transponder. He is rescued and the team blows a tower and another team managed to get in the facility. After meeting an American sniper team, Zakhaev launch 2 ICBM's, the Russian-made RT-2UTTH Topol M. Both missiles carries 6 independent missiles. If the missiles land in the East Coast, they will cause the death of over 40 million American lives. Back at the launch facility in Altay mountains, The strike team enters and after destroying some BMP's, they enter the facility through the facility's underground air ducts. After heavy fighting, they enter the code and the missile auto destructs. But, Zakhaev comes and the SAS-Marines strike before escape. At the bridge, A Mi-24 Hind D destroys it leaving the team stranded on the Highway. A tanker on the bridge, then explodes. Price, Gaz and Soap are incapacitated, but Griggs is unscathed. When pulling Soap, Griggs is shot in the neck. Zakhaev appears and executes Gaz and 2 other SAS soldiers. As he moves, the Hind behind him is destroyed by a Loyalist Havoc and Price, seeing a chance, slides his gun to Soap. Then Soap kills both Zakhaev and his 2 henchmen. Loyalists then come, relieving the team, and they are evacuated out of the area. Ultranationalist Rebound and Victory 2011-2016 Makarov, Zakhaev's lieutenant launches a coup, making the Ultranationalist the prime party of the Russian Federation. Boris Vorshevsky is then elected president, making a Ultranationalist victory. Aftermath America lost 30,000 men during the nuclear explosion, causing General Shepherd to create his plan that resulted in the events of Modern Warfare 2. Ultranationalists became the leading party in Russia and have a strained US-Russian relationship. Price lost his right hand man, Gaz. Price also ended up in a Russian Gulag while Soap was sent back to the UK. Notable military operations *The Assassination attempt of Imran Zakhaev *Assault on the Estonian freighter *Execution of Al- Fulani *Rescue of Codename: Nikolai *Attempted capture of Al-Asad *Operation: War Pig *2nd attempted capture of Al-Asad *3rd attempted capture of Al-Asad *Capture of Victor Zakhaev *Capture of Imran Zakhaev Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Conflicts